Talk:Saturn/@comment-184.66.104.124-20150620161302
You'll also notice that Saturn's rings look exactly like the blurred books/internal structures of Tesseract. Might be a connection to the nature of a 5th dimensional being's perspective of reality. All things are one and the same when time is a dimension you manipulate and traverse naturally. Where things are in space, with 3D eyes that track at a specific rate per minute, the objects take on their specific appearance as we see them. Time as an ocean instead of a stream would likely muddy the perspectives of 5D beings who try to observe specific spatially located objects within an understandable reference of time. As it is not an exact science for these beings, their aid is imperfect. They can't just clear up our/their problems like it was magic. They can't pinpoint the moment/s that would be of real use. They can't summon up specific moments, needing Coop to cheese out of his role as a scientist to tout the connection his love for his children creates. It's all just gridworks of softly coloured bands of Saturn's rings which then morph into books and back again. Coop's attempts to break through the book wall are met with a resistance beyond comprehension. He may as well be in a black hole banging on a layer of reality that treats enormous distances of space as non-obstacles. Brand spouted her Love is a force/law of our reality theory. It, like gravity, are the only forces we can observe that transcend time according to her *If I remember correctly*. Love and gravity are both represented as such in the Tesseract. Gravity manipulates physical reality and love manipulates the reality of the tesseract. Those books and the rings of saturn seem to be representatives of these two forces combined. A blurring of the two suggests they are indeed linked and intrinsic. Another factor may be the possible link to the technological state of the tesseract itself. The way it was percieved by Coop made it seem much like a computer. It may be that it's a clue to the workings of our reality intermingled with these two thematically charged Forces. That our reality may be an advanced computer simulation is a fairly credible one outside of the movie. We're only 50 or so years from being able to create a universe of equal complexity as the one we live in now via computer simulation. That means, once it is part of our physical reality, that it is almost impossible that we are not simulations ourselves. Even if we wipe ourselves out before it happens, we've seen how close we've come to a reality where it existed; Star Trek and beyond level Science is already being developed successfully as we speak. Chances are, in this hypothetical, it was simply time for our simulation to end, whether by the rules of the reality we find ourselves in or by more intentional means. For our 5D compatriots to utilize the computerized base code of our reality to their advantage may very well be possible for such advanced creatures. Remember, binary was one of the first methods of communication used regarding the anomaly. It's most likely that binary and morse are just the simplest languages to resort to when speaking in this manner, but I wouldn't rule out a more subtle layer of meaning from the Nolan brothers.